ESO
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: Gajeel y Gray son castigados por intentar matarse mutuamente...el maestro decide que deberán hacer ESO ¿que pasará? [[ya se que es un mal summary pero denle una oportunidad, si?]]


ESO

El día anterior Gray había hecho enfadar enserio a Juvia, ella lo había llamado estúpido y lo había llamado por su nombre completo antes de darle un bofetón y abandonar el gremio para ir a su casa. Gray la siguió pero ella le cerró la puerta en la cara y se negó a abrirle nuevamente, importando poco las dos horas que Gray gastó tocando la puerta, eso solo logró que la maga se enojara aún más con él. Resignado, Gray volvió a su casa y se preparó para enfrentarse a la mirada molesta de Juvia al día siguiente.

Llegada la mañana Gray volvió a la casa de Juvia pero por más que tocó la puerta, nadie le atendió. Extrañado pensó en la posibilidad de que ella se encontrara en el gremio por lo que fue ahí, pero nadie había visto a la maga de agua, inclusive Cana le había dicho que Juvia no había llegado al gremio. Esto hiso preocupar tanto a Gajeel como al mago de hielo. Mirajane, al darse cuenta, les sonrió a los dos.

-volverá en 5 semanas- dijo ella- esta de misión.

-¿Qué? ¿se fue sola a una misión? ¿de cinco semanas? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Hubiera ido con ella.-replicó el mago de hielo algo molesto.

-Exhibicionista. Ayer Juvia se enojó contigo de verdad. No esperes que después de lo que hiciste ella te diga que se va de misión como si nada hubiera pasado. Le dijo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro con una cara que expresaba claro aburrimiento- es la primera vez que alguien hace enojar asi a Juvia en mucho tiempo. Y créeme, cuando eso sucede, ella mata todo sentimiento que la una a aquella persona que la hiso enojar.

-¿cómo es eso posible? ¿No es un poco triste? – preguntó Mirajane notablemente preocupada.

-la primera vez que hice enojar a Juvia enserio –conto el DS- empezó a dirigirse a mí con insultos todos los días. Después peleábamos en el gremio hasta que Totomaru, Sol y el mismo maestro nos detenían por la fuerza. Después comenzó a ignorarme, a fingir que yo no existía…poco tiempo después de eso, la seguí a una misión, me preocupaba que fuera sola…durante esa misión Juvia realmente trato de matarme…por eso ahora que sé que está enojada y que se fue de misión, no me voy a meter con ella y su mal humor. No es sano para nadie estar cerca de ella mientras este así…

El relato de Gajeel le puso los pelos de punta a Mirajane. La Juvia del relato no se parecía en nada a la chica que ella veía todos los días.

-voy a seguirla. – había dicho el mago de hielo después de un incómodo silencio.

-no, no lo harás. – le dijo Gajeel cortantemente.

-no puedo dejar las cosas como están….

-si puedes y lo harás. Vas a esperar a que a Juvia se le baje el coraje y después vas a ver las consecuencias de tu actitud idiota. Solo entonces sabrás lo que tienes que hacer. –replicó Gajeel. No le estaba sugiriendo quedarse, se lo estaba ordenando, lo que molestaba al alquimista de hielo.

-no me des ordenes…-le dijo a tono amenazante.

-te estoy diciendo que dejes las cosas como están por el momento. Si insistes en seguirla, no me va a quedar otra más que romperte las piernas…-le dijo el DS completamente serio.- no sé por qué dices que no puedes dejar las cosas como están si de todas formas, cada vez que ella se te acerca la rechazas como si fuera una especie de apestada. Todos los días le haces daño, todos los días la haces llorar. ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente? ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué te interesa ahora?!

-¡CALLATE!

Entonces una pelea estalló en el gremio. Gajeel y Gray realmente tenían intenciones de matarse, peleaban tan enserio que el propio maestro tuvo que detener de golpe la pelea.

-ustedes dos…- había dicho el maestro notablemente molesto- una cosa es armar el alboroto de siempre y otra muy distinta es querer matarse de verdad… ¡ESTAN CASTIGADOS! Y el castigo es que harán ESO. A ver si de esa forma entienden la diferencia entre una discusión civilizada y un combate a muerte.

Gray se puso pálido, sudaba frio… iba a ser forzado a hacer ESO… Definitivamente tenía que ser una pesadilla… Gajeel se acercó y le preguntó de qué se trataba.

-L-lo s-sabrás cu-cu-cuando ESO p-pase…-le había respondido el intentando parar el temblor de sus piernas…

Pasaron dos horas antes de que el maestro llamara a los chicos, señalando una puerta a la cual debían entrar, el propio maestro ni siquiera hiso el intento de acercarse a aquella puerta. Natsu estaba muerto de risa burlándose del Redfox y el Fullbuster. Todos aquellos que jamás habían hecho ESO estaban mucho más que curiosos, creando una multitud que miraba atenta a la puerta. Erza tuvo que dejar inconsciente a Natsu para poder escuchar con atención, pues el DS de fuego para poder escuchar bien. la puerta se cerró tras Gajeel y entonces hubo silencio…el maestro solamente contó en cuenta regresiva…

-3…2…1…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- escucharon gritar a Gajeel y Gray completamente aterrados. El grito de terror de ambos hiso aterrar también a los que estaban afuera de la habitación, quienes gritaron y salieron despavoridos fuera del gremio. El maestro estaba muerto de risa. Laxus solo se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo, esta vez sí que te has pasado, viejo…

-deberías estar feliz porque no te mande con ellos…

-no bromees con esas cosas, viejo…

-no estaba bromeando, Rakusasu –canturreó el maestro causando que el rubio palideciera y se quedase en silencio.

Muchísimo rato después, Gajeel y Gray salieron de la habitación, arrastrándose, temblorosos y cansados….

-V-vi cosas horribles ahí adentro…-había dicho traumatizado el mago de hielo antes de caer inconsciente…

-J-jamás tratare de romperle las piernas al exhibicionista otra vez…lo juro…- dijo el Redfox antes de caer desmayado también…

Los chicos tardaron tres semanas en recomponerse de todo lo que vieron ahí adentro de esa habitación a la que los demás habían apodado "la puerta del terror". Otra semana más pasó antes de que el Dragon Slayer y el alquimista de hielo dejaran de parecer una temblorosa gelatina y media más en volver a actuar como siempre. Con la ligera variación de que ahora el Redfox y el Fullbuster parecían amigos de toda la vida.

Lo siguiente que se supo es que Gray había pedido perdón de rodillas a Juvia y todo volvió a la normalidad…

-em… ¿Gray – sama? – preguntó la chica.

-¿si?

-¿Qué es ESO?

-N-no quieres saberlo… definitivamente no quieres…

**-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-**

**[[Hola:**

**Esto se me acaba de ocurrir jaja. Colocare mi fanfic de terror el 31 C: mientras tanto me hago reír a mí solo, cosechando ese humor para seguir con otro de mis fanfics. ¿Qué será lo que vieron Gajeel y Gray? xDDD**

**Responder preguntas comunes:**

**1.- Silver, ¿eres mujer?**  
**Respuesta: soy un hombre.**

**2.- Silver, ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**Respuesta: 11 recién cumplidos en agosto.**

**3.- Silver, ¿tienes novio?**

**Respuesta: ¿Qué? ._. no tengo novio ._. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Ni que fuera homo ._.**

**4.- Silver, ¿Cómo te llamas?**  
**Respuesta: Alekxander ./.**

**Bueno, creo que esas eran todas jaja.**

**¿me regalan un review?]]**


End file.
